Lady
by L Riddle
Summary: Ginny anda tendo sonhos estranhos com Tom Riddle... um antigo amor que volta a atormentálaMas, o que ele realmente quer afinal?Seria apenas mais uma tentativa de matar Harry Potter?Ou...algo à mais?
1. Chapter 1

Outra vez aquele rosto, outra vez aquela voz fria sussurrando coisas em seus ouvidos, outra vez o medo, outra vez os beijos ardentes, e a luxúria. Ginevra acordou tremendo, e se culpando por aqueles sonhos, sim, eram sonhos, ela gostava deles. Mas não podia gostar. Nem ao menos sabia o que sentia.

Ela estava cursando o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Era estranho ver a escola com tão poucos alunos, mas não era de se admirar, pois a guerra estava acontecendo. E o famoso Harry Potter, como não poderia deixar de ser, havia a deixado de lado para bancar o herói. Patético. Todos o admiravam agora que descobriram que o Lord voltou, mas a ruiva, por mais que tentasse admirá-lo, apenas sentia indiferença, ou até mesmo pena, pois não achava que Harry poderia contra Lord Voldemort com todos os seus poderes.

Também sentia raiva, por mais que ela fosse uma das mais belas garotas de Hogwarts, como alguns lhe diziam, parece que quem sempre conviveu com ela não a viu crescer, aos olhos deles ela continuava sendo a garotinha inútil que foi salva de um destino terrível nas mãos do sádico Tom Riddle.

Inútil... Sabia que por mais que eles não quisessem aceitar, ela não era inútil. Era uma bruxa poderosa. Poder...Fora Ele que ensinou essa palavra, naquele seu primeiro ano onde foi usada, e ela gostava do som.

Levantou-se lentamente e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ao esticar o braço para alcançar a maçaneta, gritou.E gritou mais alto, correu até a cama, sentou-se abraçando as pernas. As lágrimas desciam. Era verdade. Ali estava a prova que seu sonho era real. A porta de seu quarto foi escancarada, e dela saiu uma Hermione preocupada, correu até Gina. As garotas do dormitório a olhavam sem entender nada, ao mesmo tempo preocupadas, esse é um lado bom da guerra: aproxima as pessoas. H: O que houve Gi?   
Gina não conseguia falar, apenas chorava desesperadamente, seus olhos ardiam e sua garganta doía, não conseguia falar, mas tinha. Sentia medo. Só falaria com uma pessoa.

G: Cha-ame a prof-fessora Minerva

Alguns minutos depois, a professora apareceu no quarto, acompanhada da garota-gênio da grifinória. A fitou com olhos indagadores e ao mesmo tempo preocupados. Gina já havia parado de soluçar e agora apenas apertava o braço com força, fixando o olhar em algum ponto desconhecido da parede, e balançando o corpo debilmente para frente e para traz. 

Levantou os olhos para a professora e pediu para ficar a sós com ela, todas saíram do dormitório relutantes, querendo saber o que ela iria dizer. Inclusive Mione.

M: E então...O que aconteceu?

G: Ele...Ele voltou...Os sonhos que eu tinha...Eram reais e...Eu não sabia...  
_  
__Ela estava andando em um jardim de inverno, a neve caía graciosamente ao redor dela e pousava no alto das muitas plantas que ali havia. __  
__Um vulto.__  
__ Seu coração falhou uma batida, para depois vir em um ritmo dobrado. Era ele, ela sabia, novamente aquele pesadelo vinha perturbar o sono da jovem, ou seria sonho? Aproximaram-se lentamente um do outro. Ônix e chocolate, olhavam-se nos olhos. ___

_Mais perto. Suas respirações mesclavam-se de uma maneira perturbadora.__  
__ - Gina...Outra vez nos encontramos, diga-me, gosta desses sonhos não é? - falava ao pé do ouvido dela, sua respiração fica ofegante - Poderia ter isso de verdade se quisesse...___

_ Seus lábios se encontraram num beijo quente. As mãos dele passeavam perigosamente pelo corpo da ruiva, abre os botões do vestido lentamente. Enquanto isso as mãos dela arrancavam a camisa preta que ele usava, revelando um corpo alvo e esbelto, que tinha uma aura de mistério e de morte, ela não se importava com isso, não enquanto os lábios dele exploravam sedentos o seu colo. ___

_A inclinou lentamente até as costas dela bater em algo macio - uma cama - , eles podiam fazer tudo naquele mundo de sonhos. Ele se deitou sobre ela, ainda beijando os seus seios desnudos, descendo lentamente até a barriga, tirou finalmente a última peça de roupa.__  
__ Beijava os seus lábios enquanto as mãos se ocupavam em uma carícia íntima. Seu nome era dito entre a respiração acelerada, sua mão se mexia cada vez mais rápido. Até que parou, dando passagem para sua língua quente, Gina puxava o cabelo dele carinhosamente para trás. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a por alguns instantes, a moça inverteu as posições e o livrou das peças de roupa restantes, arrancando um sorriso malicioso dele. __  
__Os corpos então se encaixaram graciosamente, os quadris de ambos faziam movimentos rápidos. Depois do ápice, ela deitou-se ao lado dele.___

_ - Tom...Por que faz isso? ___

_- Quer que eu pare? - disse sorrindo de um jeito cínico__  
__ - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Mas... eu não entendo, não é real... não pode ser... ___

_- Quer uma prova? ___

_- Que tipo de prova? - o olhou interrogativamente ___

_- Essa - colocou sua mão pelo braço dela por alguns instantes, emanava calor delas, quando as tirou uma imagem se formava no braço da garota. Ela olhou-o assustada, se sentiu puxada para baixo e acordou. __  
_  
Mostrou o braço para a professora depois de narrar a história omitindo, é claro, que ela passava quase todas as noites fazendo sexo com Lord Voldemort, sem saber que era verdade. Entenda, nos sonhos ela podia fazer tudo sem se preocupar com certo ou errado.  
Um arrepio percorreu a espinha, ao mesmo tempo uma sensação ansiosa e agradável na barriga, ao se lembrar dos sonhos. Mas o que estava pensando?! Caíra mais uma vez nos encantos de Tom Riddle?

Minerva a olhava agora, como se ela fosse um filhotinho de cachorro abandonado pela mãe - e depois atropelado -, não sabia direito o que dizer, se pelo menos Dumbledore estivesse aqui! A única coisa em que conseguiu pensar foi em alertar a Ordem o mais rápido possível.

- Professora... Deixa o Harry e o Ron fora disso, por favor... - sua voz ainda não queria sair direito, estava agora assustada com o fato de que queria mais do Lord das Trevas, queria sentir os seus beijos outra vez, e sentir suas mãos explorando o seu corpo atrevidamente

- Você não usa mais a oclumência? - perguntou se referindo ao primeiro ano da garota em Hogwarts, onde, devido aos acontecimentos, essa prática lhe foi ensinada.

- Não... Nunca pensei que ele fosse querer algo comigo de novo, mas agora, eu vou voltar a usar...- será que ela queria mesmo parar de vê-lo?

- Pode deixar Ginevra, tire o dia de folga, sim? - dizendo isso se retirou do quarto. 

Hermione entrou logo em seguida, sabia que ela era amiga dos dois, mas confiava nela, por isso lhe contou tudo. Ao terminar recebeu um olhar penalizado.

- Gi, tente não se preocupar com isso, ok? - dizia enquanto mexia nos cabelos ruivos da cunhada

- Não te acontecerá nada... - mas a própria não tinha tanta certeza.

A Weasley se levantou da cama e foi finalmente tomar o seu banho, olhando cuidadosamente a marca negra que agora possuía, e, ao tirar a blusa, pode ver que tinha outra marca, mas essa, era só dela, disso ela tinha certeza. Sentiu um orgulho súbito que logo tratou de afastar, mas não consegui esconder a sombra de um sorriso...No canto inferior de sua barriga estava escrito, com a letra dele: Lady das Trevas.


	2. Chapter 2

Resolveu descer e tomar seu café da manhã, sob olhares curiosos das garotas de seu dormitório. Ao se sentar, em um lugar perto do trio maravilha, que parou subitamente de falar ao notar a presença da ruiva.

Deu um olhar estilo senhora Weasley a Hermione, que pigarreou e fez um sinal de não com a cabeça, bom, pensou, pelo menos não era dela que estavam falando.

G: - Bom dia Rony, Harry - o irmão estava terminando de morder um enorme pedaço de pão e apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Dia - Harry respondeu

- Do que estavam falando? - disse erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver que Rony engasgara com o pão

Ha: - Nada, coisas da Ordem...

G: - Coisas que a pequena Gina não pode ficar sabendo? Compreendo...- abaixou a cabeça e revirou seus ovos mechidos com o garfo, lenvando-o a boca distraidamente.

He: - Não foi isso que ele quis dizer Gi...

G: Eu sei muito bem o que ele quis dizer Mione! - a garota arregalou os olhos - D-desculpe...eu não queria... Harry e Rony a fitaram sem entender nada.

He: - Eu sei, eu entendo... - ambas deram um sorriso fraco

G: - Depois eu quero falar com você, Mi.

R: - Sobre o que? - foi a vez de Hermione levantar a sobrancelha

G: - Ora! Era só o que me faltava... Não lhe interessa! - e saiu a passos duros da mesa da Grifinória.

Os três se encararam, Hermione segurava o riso e as orelhas de Rony haviam ficado vermelhas.

Ha: - Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

He: - Que eu saiba...Não... 

... Draco   
Malfoy andava tranquilamente pelos corredores, incrivelmente, sem os seus capangas, que estavam ocupados contrabandeando bolinhos da mesa da Sonserina.

Quando sente um braço puxando violentamente a gola de seu uniforme e o arrastando para dentro de uma sala.  
Estava pegando a varinha, mas se surpreendeu.

- Weasley?! O que pensa que está fazendo seu filhotinho de coelho desnutrido?! - Gina revirou os olhos, não estava a fim de brigar com ele agora - Vai me contaminar com o vírus da pobreza! -

¬¬''

- Olha aqui! - disse apontando o dedo na cara dele - não estou aqui para brigar com você sua doninha-quicante! - Draco estreitou os olhos - E você é a única pessoa que eu tenho certeza que posso contar!

Ele soltou uma risada irônica antes de dizer: - Eu sei que ninguém resiste aos meus encantos, mas, uma Weasley? Sinto muito te desapontar querida, mas...

- Vê se cala essa boca antes que saia mais idiotice daí! Não é nada disso Malfoy - e sem aviso, puxou a manga da camisa dele e pode contemplar a marca.- é, você mesmo... Ele a olhou sem reação por alguns instantes, mas pode fazer nada, pois ela levantou a manga da blusa e mostrou que também tinha o sinal do Lord no braço, o que o deixou mais sem reação ainda.

-C-como VOCÊ, uma traidora do sangue, conseguiu isso?! - Gina corou ao lembrar-se de como.

- Er..é...que... eu não tenho que te dar explicações! Só quero que mande uma coruja para Voldemort - ele se encolheu involuntariamente ao som dessa palavra, mas logo se recompôs - com esta carta, e eu quero a resposta HOJE! É URGENTE! - entregou um envelope lacrado com feitiço.

Quando o garoto ia abrir a boca para falar, ela ergueu a mão em gesto de "cale-se"  
- Sem mais perguntas! - e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Quem olhasse Draco, pensaria que ele foi atingido por um feitiço de memória, pois estava com uma expressão tão abobalhada como se é possível. Mas logo se recompôs e saiu bufando em direção ao salão comunal de sua casa.

- Quem ELA pensa que é para mandar em MIM?! - mas mesmo assim, decidiu entregar a carta, afinal, ela tinha a marca - Uma Weasley comensal... Aonde esse mundo vai parar? - perguntou erguendo as mãos para o céu, logo depois, pensou em como o gesto que ele tinha feito era idiota e saiu pisando a passos duros.

... Resolveu Resolveu passar a tarde colocando os deveres em dia, mas não tinha muitos, influência de Hermione que ralhava com a Grifinória quase toda para fazerem os deveres logo assim que recebidos, sob ameaças de não ajudar mais ninguém, de certo modo, até que havia funcionado.

Como não tinha nada para fazer, seus pés a guiaram até o lago, onde hoje dava para ver a lula gigante se divertindo, enquanto esperava pela resposta de Tom.

... Lord 

Voldemort estava numa sala de reuniões de um grande palácio, quase tão cheio de magia quanto Hogwarts, só que não tinham irritantes quadros de gente morta na parede dando palpite em tudo.  
Nem, mesmo fantasmas nojentos atravessando as paredes sem aviso.

Estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, como era de se esperar, mas encontrava-se só na sala, bolando assassinatos de membros da Ordem e outros bruxos desagradáveis. Ainda bem que Snape tinha cuidado daquele velho babão, ele era muito incômodo.

Muitos comensais se espantavam ao ver a nova aparência dele, depois daquele fracasso de transformação no torneio tribuxo, ele tinha sacrificado alguns comensais imprestáveis, e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao contatar que agora tinha a aparência jovem? Uns dezessete anos, ele diria. Perfeito.

Assim era difícil reconhecê-lo, os únicos que podiam eram Dumbledore, que já bateu as botas, sua querida Ginevra, e o maldito Harry Potter - esse último, se estivesse sem os óculos não ofereceria perigo, já que poderia confundir facilmente uma árvore mais robusta com Hagrid...simplesmente cego...-, ergueu os olhos e viu que a coruja de Malfoy batia furiosamente em sua janela, revirou os olhos se controlando para não matar o animal, não a coruja, e sim Draco, poderia ter mandado uma das milhares de corujas existentes naquela escola, mas era tão...burro que tinha mandado a sua própria. 

Com um aceno de varinha a janela se abriu e a coruja pousou graciosamente sobre a mesa, deixando um envelope cair, primeiro ele abriu um bilhete grudado na carta, a letra era de Draco.   
_  
__" Lord das Trevas, fui incumbido de lhe entregar uma carta, mão não sei se é segura, quem me entregou foi Ginevra Weasley... mas ela me mostrou a marca negra, então eu confiei...ela disse que é importante e que espera a resposta ainda hoje, se possível"_

Resposta hoje? Gina? Que diabos ela queria? Abriu o outro envelope.

"_Caro Tom, eu sei que pedi uma prova, mas desta vez você exagerou... eu sei que tenho cedido a você, mas... eu pensei que não era real! Você sabe muito bem que eu não concordo com o que faz, por que brinca assim comigo?É só porque eu era a namorada do Potter? Pois saiba que não tenho mais nada com ele. Peço que me deixe em paz. Gina "._

Suspirou pesadamente... menina tola.

Mas não deixava de sentir-se atraído por ela, fisicamente ela era uma deusa... mas mentalmente, ela não passava de uma menininha assustada. Mas ela era a única estúpida o suficiente para confiar nele, ela era doce... E ele a queria para si. 

Iria usá-la para chegar a Potter, por mais que ela negasse, sabia que, pelo menos ele, sentia algo por ela. Mas ele até que simpatizava com a ruiva, só que a achava muito boazinha, com o tempo, ele a convenceria a ser uma bela comensal...mas enquanto isso tinha que tranquilizá-la, agiria como sempre, se mostrando paternal e preocupado. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e pôs-se a escrever.

... Já era hora do jantar, a ruiva se sentou ansiosa na mesa da Grifinória, pensando se teria a sua resposta.

Ou quem sabe seria morta por um Avada.

Este pensamento a fez estremecer.

Não sabia se estava lidando com Tom, ou com Voldemort...

Mas os dois são a mesma pessoa, e até como Tom ele lhe fez mal. Talvez só existisse maldade dentro dele, mas ela não queria acreditar nisso.

Observou com olhos ansiosos uma coruja negra pousar em frente a Draco Malfoy, que lhe lançou um olhar significativo e se levantou, dirigindo-se a mesa dos leões. 

Gina arregalou os olhos e se agitou na cadeira, na certa, o oxigenado não iria perder a oportunidade para zombar de Harry.

Hermione deu um chute em Rony e em Harry por baixo da mesa, e em meio a exclamações de dor, indicou com a cabeça Malfoy se dirigindo até eles.

Ha: - O que quer aqui Malfoy? - o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha

D: - Nada com você testa rachada, não se meta nos meus assuntos. - e entregou um pacote a Gina - aqui está Ginevra. Com licença. - Voldemort tinha avisado a ele para tratar a Gina com o respeito com que um comensal tem que tratar o outro, ser do mal tem suas regras afinal.

G: - T-toda... - Gina estava surpresa com o comportamento dele, e desconfiava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o seu Lord. _O meu Lord...Mas o que estou pensando?!__  
_  
Depois de Draco estar devidamente acomodado na mesa da Sonserina, o trio inseparável se recuperou do choque.

R: - O que tem nesse pacote? - falou o ruivo exasperado

G: - Eu não sei, não tenho visão de raios-X!

Ha: - O que você anda falando com ele? Não pense que eu não vi que vocês estavam naquela sala sozinhos! - Patético, era só nisso que ela conseguia pensar...

G: - Não devo explicações a ninguém. Anda me expiando Potter? - Hermione observava tudo calada, achava melhor não se meter para não ficar mal com ninguém.

R: - Desde quando você o chama pelo sobrenome?

G: -desde o dia em que vocês começaram a se intrometer na minha vida - se levantou bruscamente - com licença, eu vou ver o que eu recebi - e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, seus pensamentos agora se dirigiam ao pequeno embrulho que tinha em mãos.

Ela pensou em ir para a entrada da floresta proibida, mas não deixavam os alunos saírem a essa hora, então foi para um canto mais reservado da sala comunal da Grifinória. 

Sentou-se em uma poltrona confortável ao lado da janela. Rasgou o papel de uma só vez, encontrando uma pequena caixinha.

Dentro da caixinha havia um colar de ouro branco, e seu pingente com as iniciais V e G dentro de um círculo feito com o corpo de uma cobra, bem sonserino, pensou. Ela o colocou imediatamente no pescoço, sem deixar de pensar no quanto ele era convencido. Mas o que esperar de alguém que quer dominar o mundo e se autodenomina Lord?  
_  
__"Querida Ginevra _- a garota torceu o nariz, odiava esse nome -_ depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, não é de se admirar que não confie mais em mim, mas você tem que entender que é desse jeito que eu sou, e você tem que me" aceitar "com os meus" defeitos ", pois eu" aceito" os seus... não questione as minhas atitudes e eu não questiono as suas. Mas nunca iria machucá-la, pois você é algo valioso para mim. L.V".__  
_  
_Meus defeitos? Ela pensa que é Deus e eu que tenho defeitos?_

A garota sorriu, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo absurdamente tapeada, bom, pensou, se ele se esforça para que eu me sinta bem, talvez... se importe comigo, afinal.  
Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Mal acabava de destruir a carta o trio maravilha já vinha ao seu encontro, Rony com as orelhas mais vermelhas que nunca, Harry com aquela cara de bravo/preocupado/destemido-salvador-do-mundo, e Hermione com uma expressão de quem não conseguiu impedí-los de fazer aquilo.

- Onde está a carta?! O que você recebeu?! Eu vou contar para a mamãe que...- e foi cortado por uma estridente gargalhada de Gina, que por mais que todos - inclusive ela - odiassem admitir saiu terrivelmente parecida com a de você-sabe-quem, é, ela pensou, às vezes pegamos manias dos outros...Parou de rir e olhou sarcasticamente para o irmão

G: - Nossa, Roniquinho... Eu estou com tanto...medo das suas ameaças que não vou conseguir dormir à noite, e se eu não dormir, vou deixar de ter meus lindos sonhos - e olhou para Hermione, que arregalou os olhos - ... Ah, Rony, não adianta procurar a carta, eu já a destruí...

Acha que está demorando muito para o Sr. Cicatriz, se pronunciar? Não, ele não morreu:

Ha: - E aonde você arranjou esse colar? - os olhos de todos foram para o pescoço dela - Quem é V. Gina?

A garota fêz-se de assustada.

G: - Jura que você não sabe? Não é tão difícil assim de adivinhar... garanto q todos falam muito dele... - Hermione, depois do susto inicial, agora se controlava para não gargalhar da situação, Gina, percebendo, levantou-se e pegou a amiga pelo braço, levando-a até o quarto.

Fechou a porta a tempo de ouvir Rony gritar: - VOCE ESTÁ ENCRENCADA MOCINHA!

Hermione ficou séria por um instante, o que fez Ginevra pensar que levaria uma bronca, mas logo a cara se desfez e a amiga começou a rir outra vez, o que fez Gina estranhar. Mas a garota logo começou a rir de novo.

G: - Não vai brigar comigo, Mi? - a morena a fitou por um bom tempo, agora com um ar sereno.

H: - Não... se você realmente gosta dele, não tenho por que te julgar... só peço para você tomar cuidado, e saber se pode realmente confiar nele! Os olhos da ruiva se encheram de lágrimas, ela abraçou a amiga.

G: - Você não sabe o quanto é importante para mim ter seu apoio nessa hora, obrigada Mi...

H: - Ora, o que é isso? Nós somos amigas e é só isso que importa... Mas... você não acha que foi um pouco dura com o seu irmão e com o Harry?

Gina meneou levemente a cabeça, bufando.

G: - Eu sei disso... mas ... com tudo o que está acontecendo, eles me deixaram nervosa com tantas perguntas! - abaixou o tom de voz - você acha mesmo que ele vai falar com os meus pais?

H: - Acho...mas o que eu puder fazer para convence-los a ficarem quietos eu vou fazer, não se preocupe, só te peço para ter mais cuidado com o que diz ... A A noite estava avançada, mas uma certa ruiva não conseguia dormir.

Seria ela ingênua demais por confiar em uma simples carta? Estava com medo outra vez...Por mais que em alguns momentos ela tivesse atitudes e pensamentos corajosos, com a chegada da noite seu coração simplesmente se apertava.

Mas pensando bem, era meio idiota acreditar que o poderoso Lord Voldemort, iria se importar tanto com uma simples garotinha de colégio, alguma coisa ele queria. E ela estava decidida a descobrir isso. Custasse o que custasse. Com esses pensamentos, pegou no sono.


	3. Chapter 3

Por incrível que pareça, teve uma noite tranqüila, sem nenhum tipo de sonho. Sentia-se aliviada, mas no fundo – sem querer admitir – sentira falta dele. Estava preocupada... haveria acontecido algo? Não.. impossível... o melhor era esperar até a hora de dormir.

Mas como o dia demora a passar... principalmente agora nessa horrível aula de história da magia... sempre se perguntava se aquele professor não tinha algo melhor a fazer, mas duvidava disso.

Revolta dos duendes... e o que ela tinha em comum com os duendes?! Realmente, faria alguma diferença na vida dela qual era o presidente da associação dos direitos deles?  
_Que se foda. __  
_

Levantou bruscamente, com os livros nas mãos e se dirigiu a saída da sala, ao ver o olhar de interrogação do professor, disse apenas que se sentia mal.

Fácil... aquele velho decrepto não estava nem aí para o que estava ou não acontecendo na sala.

Foi até uma árvore e se apoiou nela... estava se sentindo... presa... de alguma maneira, não queria estar ali... de uma hora para a outra, achava que Hogwarts não era mais seu lugar. Se não ali, onde mais seria?  
_  
__Ao lado de Tom... _

Apertou os olhos com força. Pensamentos idiotas... ela não era mais a mesma... sentia que não era mais a garotinha que chegou ali e foi enganada por um diário. 

Mas também não era mais aquela que gostava de agradar a todos... Em algumas horas tinha medo dos seus próprios pensamentos, ou até, vergonha deles. Não que fosse uma má pessoa, mas sabia que... não era mais tão boa... queria apenas o que era melhor para si.

Estava ta distraída que não viu uma garota se aproximar a passos lentos.

- Gina... – falou uma voz baixa, sussurrada em seu ouvido.

Deu um pulo de susto e olhou para trás. 

- Luna?! Que susto! Da onde você saiu, e por que falou tão baixo? – exclamou a garota, com a mão no peito. Parecia estar ficando paranóica. Mas Luna sempre a assustava.

- Estou caçando as fadas da grama! Elas não gostam de barulho, e parece que você esta bem em cima da casa delas!– Gina deu um pulo saindo do lugar que estava sentada, olhando em seguida, fazendo a amiga sorrir.

- Não tem nada aqui ! - passou a mão na grama para se certificar, mas Luna segurou rapidamente a sua mão, ela olhou para Gina com uma cara de brava.

- Você não pode enxerga-las, mas elas estão aí!

- Ah! Então, são como trestálios, você pode vê-las?

- Não... elas são invisíveis mesmo – disse sorrindo, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ah, mas é claro... e como sabe que elas estão aqui? – perguntou a ruiva em tom sarcástico.

- Simples, você parecia triste... e elas vêm para confortar as pessoas – largou a mão da amiga, ainda sorrindo. – O que te preocupa?

Parecia que afinal, a fada verde era Luna... Não era difícil compara-la a uma fada, só mesmo um ser mágico para ser tão louco e ao mesmo tempo ... tanta inocência e bondade.

Pensar nisso a fez sentir raiva das pessoas que implicavam com ela, no final, achava que todos deveriam ser assim.

Contou tudo. E se surpreendeu que ela não tenha parecido assustada. 

- Bom, eu acho... que... isso parece um conto de fadas... que a mamãe contava para mim quando eu era menor... tão cheio de mistério... você não deve confiar nele, mas ainda sim... é muito romântico! – os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto dizia tudo, e a ruiva, mais uma vez se sentiu bem, de alguma forma, Luna era a única pessoa que não via o lado ruim das coisas.

- Parece... que de alguma forma você tem razão... e se isso for um conto de fadas, você será a fada madrinha – a reação de Luna foi a que se esperava, abriu um enorme sorriso e disse que sempre quis ser uma fada. Talvez, a escola não fosse tão ruim afinal...

Chegou no dormitório exausta, passara a tarde toda caçando as tais fadas com Luna... o que lhe rendeu boas risadas...

Luna agarrou Draco afirmando que tinha uma fada na cabeça dele e começou a bater na doninha com um livro, dizendo que a tal fada era maligna e que estava sugando as energias dele.

Ta... isso é suicídio, sorte dela que a professora Sprout estava por perto. Isso vai ser uma cena para toda a vida.  
_  
__Ele deve estar com uma boa dor de cabeça agora._

A menina deitou na cama, só agora lembrara de Tom, incrível o que uma tarde se divertindo pode fazer...

Virava de um lado pro outro na cama mas não conseguia dormir, estava ansiosa demais para isso.E na sua ansiedade para dormir, acabou perdendo o sono. Levantou da cama frustrada. _Droga, mil vezes droga. _

Já que não conseguia dormir, desceu para o salão comunal e ficou observando a lareira, que estava acesa.

As chamas dançando a fizeram relaxar. Mal percebeu quando os olhos finalmente ficaram pesados.

Foi transportada dessa vez para um lugar escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz das velas. Dava para ver que era um belo lugar, elegante diria, mas estava faltando alguma coisa. _Onde ele está?_

Talvez fosse apenas um sonho comum.

Continuou andando até sentir uma mão tocar na sua e segura-la, se virou para encarar, e sorriu. Sorriu de um jeito que a assustou... não como sorria normalmente, mas um sorriso de sarcasmo ou superioridade. Não tinha mais medo dele, e sabia que ele precisava dela.

Ao vê-la sorrir daquele jeito, sentiu uma pontada de orgulho misturada com desejo. Parece que ela estava crescendo... e se tornando o tipo de pessoa que ele queria que ela fosse. Estava cansado de todos temerem ele, ou trata-lo como se fosse deus, claro, ele gostava disso, mas era excitante ver a atitude dela.

Não queria mais uma boneca que faz tudo que ele manda. Estava cercado de gente covarde. Acariciou o rosto da pequena garota a sua frente, ela fechou os olhos ao receber a carícia. Uma imagem tão linda ...   
E seria grandiosa... tantos planos havia feito para ela.. Serviria-lhe muito, seria sua aprendiz, a melhor comensal...

A mais fiel...e a mais perigosa...

Beijou docemente os lábios dela, até a mais vil das criaturas, por mais que negue e resista, tem sentimentos bons um dia... 

Ela sabia que ele não era um monstro, por mais incrível – e simples – que pareça, é apenas alguém perseguindo os seus sonhos. Alguém que nunca ninguém foi capaz de dar amor. Havia se tornado assim, pelas circunstâncias, apenas destino... apenas nunca haviam lhe ensinado valores.

Pessoas têm reações diferentes em mesmas situações, a vida dele e de Harry era muito parecida, com a diferença que a personalidade de Tom era mais, sensível e revolucionaria... Ela sentia orgulho dele, por ele ser quem era. Apenas alguém que quer o melhor para si e não se importa com nada no caminho. E ele sabia disso. Sabia que ela queria estar ao lado dele... finalmente, a hora estava chegando.

Olhou ternamente os olhos dele, sabia que ele leria a mente dela, mas não se preocupava mais com isso... e pensar que horas antes queria engana-lo e se vingar de alguma forma.

Jamais poderia fazer isso, não o amando desse jeito.  
Beijaram-se novamente, mas não puderam terminar o beijo, ela sentiu algo a puxando para baixo e olhou assustada para ele. 

Tudo ficou escuro, e ao abrir os olhos viu que estava novamente na sala comunal da grifinória. Com uma Hermione sorridente olhando para ela. Quis estapear a amiga, mas não era culpa dela... e além disso, sentia que em breve estaria com ele, de verdade.


	4. Chapter 4

- Hermione... o que você quer? – disse com voz de sono, ao olhar ao redor, viu que já era de manhã.

- Como assim o que eu quero? Hoje é a visita a Hogsmeade! – tinha se esquecido completamente desse detalhe.

Levantou instantaneamente do sofá, e foi direto tomar banho. Queriam cancelar, neste ano, a visita. E só retoma-la no final da guerra, mas devido aos protestos dos alunos – que não foram poucos – acabaram cedendo, mas tinham sempre que andar em grupos para maior segurança... Se alguém se separasse do grupo por muito tempo, os professores eram acionados.

Ninguém gostou muito da idéia, mas era melhor que nada...

Após Gina retornar, já vestida, as garotas se dirigiram até a mesa da grifinória para tomar o café da manhã.

Sentaram-se ao lado de Harry e Rony, que já estavam comendo. Comendo, não, Rony praticamente assassinava os pobres pãezinhos na pressa de terminar logo o café e poder ir para o vilarejo.

- Esse é o seu namorado...- sussurrou para Hermione, que deu de ombros, rindo.

- Hei vocês! É falta de educação cochichar! Do que estão falando? – algumas migalhas de pão saíam enquanto o ruivo falava.

Harry, Hermione e ela, caíram na gargalhada – Harry havia escutado o comentário de Gina.

- Rony... pra que essa pressa toda pra comer?! – disse Harry, levantando a sobrancelha

- Ué... apenas quero sair logo do castelo... e estou doido para ir a Dedos de Mel! Dizem que estão vendendo dragões de chocolate que soltam caramelo pela boca!

- É ... isso parece ser bom... vamos logo então que eu também quero um desses! – disse Gina se levantando da mesa, seguida pelos amigos.

Alguns minutos depois, todos os alunos já estavam se acumulando nos portões da escola, se empurrando para saírem depressa. Luna e Neville se juntaram ao grupo, isso a fazia lembrar do dia em que foram ao ministério da magia...

Sentiu-se desconfortável ao lembrar depois, da morte de Sirius, foi uma grande perda para todos, principalmente para Harry. Perder a família que ele ganhou depois de muito tempo sozinho... parecia horrível.

Saíram da escola por último, e andavam devagar. Luna perseguia algumas borboletas e estava andando em círculos um pouco atrás do grupo.

Hermione e Rony lançavam olhares de estranhamento a ela, e Harry escutava Neville falar sobre as mandrágoras.Gina andava calada ao lado de todos, seu sexto sentido Weasley indicava que alguma coisa ia acontecer.  
O vilarejo, estaria infestado de comensais disfarçados, assim como todo o resto do mundo bruxo.Sabia que não criariam problemas à toa.

Foram primeiro ao Cabeça de Javali, já que não conseguiriam uma mesa no Três Vassouras. O ambiente já estava acostumado a receber visitas de alunos de Hogwarts, e o ar hostil que ele tinha, por incrível que pareça era aconchegante.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa, e Harry foi pedir as cervejas amanteigadas. Ela foi atrás dele e pediu um firewisky, queria algo mais forte. O testa rachada, er... Harry, a olhou com os olhos levemente arregalados.

- Está bebendo firewisky Gina? – perguntou quando viu a garota levar a garrafa à boca.

- Não, isso aqui é chocolate quente... – respostas idiotas para perguntas idiotas.

- Não precisa falar comigo desse jeito! – disse, com cara de ofendido.

- Ta, que seja... – virou as costas e se sentou ao lado de Rony e Luna.

Depois de algum tempo bebendo, eles resolveram sair um pouco e ir até perto da casa dos gritos para passar o tempo.

Harry puxou Gina para alguns passos atrás de todos, e quando não era possível ninguém ouvi-los, ele começou a falar.

- Gina... – disse tentando ganhar tempo e coragem para o que falaria em seguida – er... bom, eu... eu sei que disse que não devíamos ficar juntos por causa da guerra e etc.. mas – ela não o deixou terminar.

- E você gosta de mim e queria voltar a sair comigo?

- É – sussurrou olhando para os pés – a garota tentou se conter para não falar poucas e boas, afinal, ele a havia deixado com um desculpa esfarrapada e a feito sofrer muito... agora, ele a queria de volta? Quem ele achava que ela era? Algum tipo de cachorro que é chutado e quando chamam de volta vem abanando o rabinho?

- Olha Harry... eu sinto muito, ficaria muito feliz se você tivesse dito isso a alguns meses atrás, mas eu percebi que não é seguro ficar com você... não por causa de T..Voldemort – acrescentou rapidamente – mas sim por sua causa, você tem que decidir o que quer logo, não é justo brincar assim com as pessoas

- Entendo... então você está chateada comigo? – balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Já haviam se distanciado bastante do grupo.

Estranho... por um segundo,pensou ter visto um rosto conhecido... Era um lugar bonito, com muitas árvores cobertas por neve, pareciam confeitos de açúcar salpicados em um bolo.

Gina queria saber que vulto era aquele, talvez... Tom... 

Deixou Harry para trás e andou em direção ao vulto, quando percebeu isso, o menino que sobreviveu, a seguiu.  
Andou mais um pouco, vez ou outra se aproximando do vulto, para logo voltar a perde-lo. Até que chegou em uma clareira. Havia despistado ele, se fosse Tom mesmo, não iria querer que eles se encontrassem.

Estava tudo quieto, nem sinal de quem ela estava perseguindo. Isso a deixou com medo, achou melhor voltar. Virou as costas para ir embora, e quando fez isso deu de cara com a pessoa misteriosa.

Sem querer, ela gritou, mas foi impedida por uma mão que vinha de trás dela. Estava cercada.

Tentou desesperadamente se soltar, se debatendo, em vão.Um feitiço foi ouvido, e tudo ficou escuro. A deitaram cuidadosamente na neve.

- Mas que garotinha brava!

- Seu imbecil! Por que azarou ela? Ta querendo morrer? Ele disse bem claro que não era para assusta-la, só para traze-la até aqui! – disse o comensal, indo de um lado para o outro, mostrando o seu nervosismo.

- Ah.. mas ela estava muito agitada!

Uma terceira voz foi ouvida, ambos estremeceram ao seu som, e mais ainda quando o dono dela apareceu. Tom olhou para a garota deitada no chão e ergueu a sobrancelha, depois olhou furiosamente para eles.

- Os senhores podem me dizer o que aconteceu aqui, e me explicar o por que dela estar desacordada? – a voz dele saiu com extrema educação, fazendo os dois estremecerem.

- E..ela estava muito nervosa.. Lord das Trevas – os comensais estavam claramente tremendo, era muito engraçado ver essa reação nas pessoas

- Escutem bem, nunca mais, levantem as suas varinhas para ela, entenderam? – balançaram a cabeça furiosamente em sinal afirmativo – Podem ir,agora

Desaparataram.

Finalmente estava a sós com ela, de verdade, sentou ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos, ia demorar um pouco para acordar.


	5. Chapter 5

Ao abrir os olhos, teve dificuldade para se mecher, e logo descobriu a razão: estava  
abraçada a Tom, e não mais estavam na floresta.  
Era um aposento muito distinto, as paredes de pedra adornadas com brasões da Sonserina, e decoração medieval.

Ao virar o rosto para encara-lo, deparou-se com a cena mais adorável do mundo.

Ele estava dormindo, com um sorriso nos lábios. Não era o sorriso sem emoção que ele costumava ter... talvez estivesse sonhando...

Apenas quando suas mãos tocaram a pele alva da face dele, ela se deu conta de seu movimento, parecia que o seu coração ia sair pela boca.

Pela primeira vez, estava verdadeiramente ao lado dele. Não sabia o que sentir... uma alegria enorme ocupava o seu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receio de algo que não sabia dizer...

Não gostava de ter tantos pensamentos ao mesmo tempo... os minutos se passaram e ela mal percebeu quando ele abriu os olhos para encara-la. rnOlhos de fogo, olhos de criança.

- Bom dia Gina... – disse ainda em seus braços, sem mostrar intenção de sair dali.

- Dia Tom... – era engraçado como ouvindo esse nome pelos lábios dela, parecia um homem normal... e estranho que gostasse disso.

Emoldurados pelo sol, seu rosto parecia algo divino, os seus cabelos cor de cobre voavam levemente para trás com a brisa que entrava pela janela semi-aberta.

Ao contemplar essa imagem quase se esqueceu de continuar a conversa. Se sentou e ela repousou a cabeça em seu colo, o encarando.

- está se sentindo bem? Eles não fizeram nada a você, fizeram? – ela pode perceber que seus olhos faiscaram rapidamente

- Não.. só me assustei um pouco – mesmo se tivessem lhe feito algo, ela não contaria, não desejava àqueles homens a desgraça. – Não se arriscou muito com isso Tom?

- Sim.. mas valeu a pena.

A garota sorriu, aproximando os seus rostos e lhe dando um selinho.

Ela sorriu para o rosto levemente surpreso dele, e o beijou novamente, desta vez com mais intensidade.  
As mãos frias dele envolveram a sua cintura, a deitando delicadamente sobre a cama de lençóis de seda negra. O gélido ar da manhã adentrou o quarto, a fazendo tremer sob ele. rnNão podiam acreditar que finalmente era real.O cheiro que exalava dela, os suspiros e a sua respiração quente no seu pescoço, eram reais, assim como os olhos negros que a encaravam e as mãos que passeavam atrevidamente pelo seu corpo.

As buscas por Gina começaram assim que Harry voltou ao castelo sem ela para procurar ajuda.  
Tinha ficado um bom tempo procurando por ela, mas nada encontrou, a única coisa que aconteceu foi escutar alguém aparatando.rnA coisa que mais temia havia acontecido. Eles levaram Gina.

Não tiveram sucesso, agora estavam na sala da professora Minerva, o Sr. Weasley de rosto pálido, como se tivesse encontrado com um dementador, segurando uma Sra. Weasley aos prantos, e seus irmãos – menos, é claro, Percy - , Fred e Jorge, já não tentavam fazer gracinhas, Gui, que conversava baixo com Olho tonto e Carlinhos, Rony, Hermione, e Harry.

O feitiço rastreador que indica onde os bruxos menores estão, fora retirado, essa era a melhor hipótese. Não queriam pensar no pior.

Eles queriam agir, mas não havia como.

Enquanto isso,na mansão Malfoy, uma nova hóspede, não muito apreciada, era apresentada aos demais na sala de jantar.

Ela vestia um vestido longo e vermelho, que marcava muitas bem as curvas que possuía, e uma capa de veludo negro com capuz completava o visual. Apenas algumas mechas do cabelo ruivo se destacavam, e parte do seu rosto estava oculto.

Ao descer as escadas ao lado do Lord das Trevas, as respirações foram suspensas imediatamente, e pode sentir mais que tudo, o olhar de fúria contida de Belatriz ao vê-la tão próxima a ele.

- Boa noite meus fiéis seguidores – disse, para espanto de todos enquanto se dirigia a mesa.- Quero apresentar-lhes a mais nova integrante da elite dos Comensais da Morte.

A curiosidade aumentava, então, com um aceno de varinha, ele revelou seu rosto aos demais presentes. – Ginevra weasley!

Alguns comensais se mexeram, inquietos na cadeira, outros, deixaram escapar pequenos gritos de surpresa. Os olhos de Lúcio Malfoy, quase saltaram, da cara, tamanho o espanto.

Narcisa a fitava com curiosidade, mas sem transparecer emoção alguma.

Até que Bella resolveu fazer a pergunta que não tinham coragem.

- U-uma Weasley comensal? – tinha a mesma expressão de alguém atingido por um feitiço de memória.

- Sim... – respondeu com a sua costumeira voz contida – não é formidável?

- Mas... tem certeza de que pode confiar nela Milorde?

Ela estava indo longe demais, como sempre.

- Já basta! – ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio, e Lestrange olhou para baixo, obediente – Está questionando a minha palavra?

- N-não.. Lorde, de maneira alguma, só.. queria assegurar a segurança dos seus planos...

- Agradeço a preocupação, mas ela não se faz necessária. – com um aceno de varinha, puxou a cadeira para se sentar, na cabeceira da mesa, e a de Gina, ao lado da sua.

A comida apareceu na mesa, tal qual na escola de magia, para a diversão de Gina, que pensou que os Malfoy não tivessem mais elfos domésticos.rnLembrou-se de Hermione, o coração se apertou um pouco.

Tinha escolhido trilhar um caminho oposto ao dela para ficar ao lado do homem que ela amava. Oposto a todas as outras pessoas que amava.

Mexeu a comida no prato algumas vezes se sentindo desconfortável. Sentia-se observada por todos na mesa. Queria estar sozinha com ele. Queria poder abraça-lo e esquecer dos problemas.

Tom a olhava algumas vezes pelo canto dos olhos, sabia no que ela estava pensando, e se sentiu satisfeito ao constatar que ela não pretendia larga-lo.

Ao menos sabia que alguém o amava.

Parou subitamente o movimento que levava o garfo até a boca, deixando alguns comensais pertubados, o encarando.

Seu coração, que agora descobriu ter, bateu um pouco mais forte algumas vezes. Continuou o movimento ao perceber olhares sobre si, e logo todos voltaram a se alimentar.

Aquele foi um pensamento estranho, na verdade, desde que colocara os olhos nela estava se sentindo estranho.

Se fosse amor...  
Não, não poderia... julgava-se incapaz disso.  
Mas estava confuso.

Amarrou a cara um momento, não era homem de ficar confuso.

Se fosse amor... como ele poderia saber? 

Essa era a única coisa que nunca lhe ensinaram.

Levantou os olhos para o teto. Não iria perguntar a ninguém.


	6. Chapter 6

Os dias que se seguiram, não foram exatamente um conto de fadas, quer dizer,estavam em plena guerra no mundo bruxo, e nenhuma das partes ia parar até ver a outra derrotada.  
Um calafrio percorreu a espinha da garota.

Um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver.

Parecia cruel.. "sinto muito Potter.."

Balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, espantando tais pensamentos mórbidos, não podendo deixar de sorrir. Estava parecendo cada vez mais com Tom.  
... Ou seria com Voldemort?  
Esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos algumas vezes, tentando se concentrar no pesado livro que tinha a sua frente.

Ai a principal razão de não ser um conto de fadas: Estava estudando desesperadamente, sobre protestos e ameaças de ficar "de mau" com ele. Mas sabia que nesses tempos, era preciso saber se virar.  
Não ser mais a frágil Gina que precisa de proteção, a única forma de chegar a isso, era estudando, estudando como Tom ainda fazia.  
Aliás, eram os olhos dele que a estavam encarando do outro lado da biblioteca.

- sabe.. desse jeito você não vai aprender nada Ginevra...- ela deu um salto na cadeira e ele sorriu daquele jeito que só ele sabe, do jeito que amedrontaria o próprio Salazar. Mas que ela achava sexy

- Hum... desculpe Tom, mas eu realmente estou cansada... já passam das dez, eu estamos aqui desde o almoço... é realmente chato estudar tanto. Sinto como se a prova para os Nom's fosse uma de herbologia perto disso aqui - disse a garota se levantando e indo sentar ao lado dele, na mesa oposta a que estava antes.

- Ginevra.. parece uma garotinha mimada assim - passou os dedos sobre a face dela que encontrava-se tal qual uma criança que tem seu presente de natal negado. - Sabe que precisa ser a mais forte aqui... além do mais, dentro de algumas semanas começará o seu treinamento prático. - o rosto da garota se iluminou em um sorriso.

- Mal posso esperar por um pouco de ação, Tom! - Voldemort a fitou demoradamente, ele também mal podia esperar por ação, mas agora, estava interessado em outra coisa.  
Puxou a garota preguiçosamente para o seu colo, a fazendo sentar de frente para ele. Passou as mãos vagarosamente sobre os cabelos ruivos, despenteando-os um pouco, ela fechou os olhos, inclinando o rosto na direção dele com os lábios entreabertos, em um mudo convite para um beijo.   
Seus lábios foram tomados com sede, a certeza que ele mais tinha, e que agora não precisava negar, era que realmente amava aquela menina.  
Desabotoou a blusa dela, a colocando sentada sobre a mesa, livros e pergaminhos indo ao chão. Explorava cada centímetro do corpo dela com suas mãos e língua.  
Amava o jeito como ela o olhava quando tinha medo.  
Amava quando ela o encarava estupidamente sem medo algum.  
Amava o jeito como ela gemia o seu nome com a respiração entrecortada.  
Amava quando ela gritava que o odiava e depois voltava pedindo desculpas.  
Amava quando era ele que pedia desculpas.  
Os cabelos ruivos, as sardas... o jeito de menina esnobe que adquiriu nos últimos meses...  
O jeito de menina inocente que ela sempre teve.  
E principalmente amava por ela não tentar mudar por ele e não tentar faze-lo mudar por ela.

------------------------------------------------------------

Assim meses se passaram, sem que alguém ao menos se desse conta, mas todos os acontecimentos da vida de cada um, parece que cruel e lentamente os levariam até aquele fatídico dia.  
Uma manhã comum de inverno, onde a neve ainda não estava presente, apenas o frio. Ela não demoraria a chegar.

A ruiva ressonava preguiçosamente nos braços do Lorde, sobre os finos lençóis de seda negra e a cama com motivos sonserinos.  
Haviam se passado dois anos.  
Dois anos do início da sua vida ao lado dele, o momento mais feliz e pleno da vida de ambos.  
Não podiam afirmar que era a vida comum de um casal, na verdade a vida era bizarra se formos parar pra pensar no fato que o trabalho deles era tentar dominar o mundo mágico - e o não mágico-.  
Mas deixando essas pequenas diferenças a parte, eram um casal em eterna lua de mel.

Finalmente Riddle entendera o que Dumbledore queria falar sobre o amor, por mais que lutasse no início, ele era forçado a concordar que em parte o velho estava certo.  
O amor valia a pena e fazia falta a ele.  
Mas o que o velho Dumbie não contava era que mesmo o amor não o faria desistir de seus sonhos. Isso por que o amor, agora o apoiava - na verdade, Gina continuava achando tudo errado, mas desistiu de tentar persuadir. Ele era muito teimoso, mas afinal, pra ela a única coisa que importava era estar ao lado dele - e isso era mais que suficiente para deixa-lo mais forte e feliz do que nunca.

Felicidade plena que parecia que nunca acabaria.

Mas não foi o que pareceu quando a porta do quarto deles foi aberta bruscamente e nela entrou um Lúcio mais pálido que essa folha de papel em que escrevo essas palavras.

Ambos acordaram subitamente, olhando interrogativamente para a figura assustada a sua frente.  
Tom procurava cobrir a visão de Gina com seu corpo, Lúcio balbuciava algumas palavras desconexas, foi preciso entrar em sua mente para confirmar as suas suspeitas.

-Malditos! - sibilou furiosamente, apertou a marca negra, invocando todos os comensais existentes até a mansão. - Me encontre no salão de festas. Agora vá. - disse entre os dentes enquanto conjurava roupas para uma Gina assustada vestir - Cubra-se logo e venha comigo, Potter e seus amiguinhos estão aqui. Parece que vai ser a batalha final. - completou com um sorriso gelado, agora depois de tanto tempo, ela sabia, ele estava nervoso.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e se dirigiam até o salão. Sentiu a garota o puxar pela manga da camisa. E o fitar demoradamente. Não queria pensar em perde-la.  
Agora mais do que nunca tinha motivos para estar vivo e querer a imortalidade. Com ela ao seu lado.

- Tom... - com os olhos marejados ela o encarava, o puxando pra um rápido abraço - eu te amo. Lute com tudo que temos, nós vamos vencer.

- Também te amo Gina... - foram interrompidos pelo barulho de seus feitiços de proteção sendo quebrados. Voltaram a correr para o salão.

Centenas de comensais se amontoavam no salão magicamente aumentado. Alguns com rostos decididos, outros com medo, e alguns - dentre eles Bellatriz Lestrange - com prazer.

- Vamos a luta, chegou a hora de finalmente tomarmos o mundo da magia em nossas mãos!- seu coração batia rápido, de fúria e expectativa.

Desaparataram para fora da mansão, como muitas vezes haviam feito em treinamento, ainda que não acreditasse que fosse possível alguém penetrar as barreiras ou descobrir a localização com tantos feitiços lançados.  
A única hipótese que lhe vinha a mente era a de traição a que lhe foi confirmada assim que Ginevra segurou em seu braço e apontou, com olhos frios, na direção de Severo Snape.

- Então o seboso não agüentou a pressão? - ele riu com o comentário dela.

Ambos os lados se encaravam, apenas os sons da respiração descompassada fazia-se presente no local.  
Os parentes de Gina a fitavam com pesar, Hermione contudo, a lançou -estranhamente- um sorriso que exibia saudade, Gina sentiu seu coração falhar.  
Não queria que nada acontecesse a eles.

Mas, pensou encarando um a um, agora não tinha mais volta. Tinha encontrado o seu caminho.

A batalha começou, maldições imperdoáveis eram lançadas de ambos os lados. Os comensais, estavam em um número muito maior. E também conheciam técnicas que não haviam do outro lado.  
A ordem era simples e clara, matar.  
Não estuporar, desarmar, ou até mesmo torturar, única e exclusivamente matar, e o quanto mais possível.

Enquanto a garota seguia as ordens à risca - não que não pudesse desobedece-las se quisesse- procurava Tom com os olhos. Não o encontrou, mas sabia que ele estava bem.  
Não estava sendo, de modo algum, alguma tarefa difícil. Na verdade, passara por provas muito mais complexas na busca de poder ao lado de Tom. Ele era um ótimo namorado, mas um professor muito malvado.

Já estava quase tudo resolvido para o lado deles, mas um aperto tomou conta do coração da grifinória.

Percorrendo os olhos pelos arredores, não encontrava Tom, nem Harry.

Uma grande explosão no jardim dos fundos fez algumas cabeças voltarem nessa direção.  
Gina correu desesperadamente até lá.

Os minutos que se passaram desde então forma os piores na vida dela, e até hoje, ela se sente desconfortável ao falar sobre isso.

A cena que viu, foi algo que fez seu coração falhar.  
Voldemort estava desarmado.A Varinha das varinhas - que tanto Voldemort procurara - estava nas mão de Harry, de outro modo, o garoto não teria conseguido essa façanha. Ao ver Gina, a luta por um momento, com os dois a encarando. O clima do local estava pesado.

Tom procurava a sua varinha sem sucesso, olhando para todos os lados, com uma sombra de desespero.

- Ginevra.. fuja daqui, eles vão te pegar - disse, levando as mãos à cabeça e fechando os olhos, tentando pensar em algo. - Está tudo acabado - a garota arregalou os olhos.

- Não! Não está! - algumas lágrimas caíram pelo rosto dela, quando se sentiu presa por um braço, ao erguer a cabeça para ver, percebeu que tratava-se de seu irmão, Rony. Começou a se debater nos braços dele, quase perdendo a razão.

Não podia acreditar.

- Está feliz agora Gina, por ter se juntado a ele? - Harry cuspiu as palavras com seus olhos verdes ardendo em fogo. Ela via uma frieza ali, que nunca pensou que fosse possível aos olhos dele. - Está feliz por ter traído a todos e virado uma inútil comensal? Suja... - ela apertava os olhos tentando não ver a cena. Onde estavam os outros? Lutando... não teriam como saber que precisavam de ajuda. - Gosta de morte Ginevra? Pois agora você verá uma ... CRUCIO!

A dor o invadiu, um grito pavoroso escapou de sua garganta, mas ele mal se mecheu, não iria dar esse gostinho de vê-lo agonizando.  
A varinha das varinhas, e a sua onde estava?  
O grito da sua garota, ecoava em algum lugar distante do lugar de dor onde estava agora.

- Harry... pare.. por favor.. - o garoto que sobreviveu riu amargamente,os braços de Rony ainda afrouxaram um pouco.

- Você acha que depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu vou ter algum tipo de piedade com ele? Acha que vou ter piedade? Depois.. que isso tudo passar, você vai ver que é a mim que você ama. Ou vai ter o mesmo final que o dele! - a garota engoliu em seco.

- Qual... é o final que você pretende dar... a ele? - sob o olhar d e terror de Ginevra, ele ergueu a varinha e apontou para o lorde - eu te amo... - sussurrou na direção de Tom.

- Eu também - já parara de procurar alguma maneira de se salvar, o barulho da batalha a alguns metros ainda podia ser ouvido.

- Já chega com esse teatro! - os braços de Rony a largaram, ela ergue a varinha - Avada Kedavra.

- Protego! - as última palavra de Gina antes de desmaiar.

Voldemort estava com os olhos fixos, esperando o feitiço que nunca chegou. Harry estava morto no chão, como um peso de papel, atingido com o próprio feitiço.

Ele caminhou até as duas figuras de cabelo ruivo. Rony deu alguns passos para trás, temeroso. O Lorde apenas o fitou seriamente por alguns instantes.

- Vá antes que eu me arrependa - disse pegando a amada desacordada no colo. Não precisou falar duas vezes.

Estava tudo acabado. Agora o mundo da magia pertencia a eles dois. Harry Potter estava morto.

Finalmente conseguiu o que sempre sonhou. Olhou carinhosamente para a garota em seus braços.

E algo a mais.

Sorrindo, voltou para a cama de lençóis negros que deixara há algumas horas.


End file.
